Sunrise
by slay.r0yalty
Summary: Facing challenges are tough. Especially when you have the Cullen name to uphold. They thought once the war with the Voulturi was over they'd live happily forever. Watch as the Cullens, the pack, and lonely hybrids make a dysfunctional family. Short summary, I know I'll make a better one later.
1. Prologue

Preface (172)

Family- 4: a social group composed of parents and their children.

Love-1: strong affection based on admiration or benevolence.

These are the definitions from a dictionary.

Dictionary- 1: a reference book containing words usu. alphabetically arranged.

See only to the tiny girl standing tall and proud, they mean something completely different. Growing up if you had asked her what they meant, she would have recited it word-for-word. But now, as she stood next to her mate, surrounded by the people she adored, those words took on a whole new meaning.

"I am my father's child." She whispered, her voice floating with wind.

A few paces behind her, Carlisle Cullen dropped his head in defeat. His wife's unbeating heart sunk, venom tears filling her golden, caramel eyes.

Across the clearing the man with bloody red eyes smiled. He took a promising step forward, ready to claim his prize.

She took a deep breath as the morning came to life and sunrise broke across the field.

 _Here we go_. She thought.


	2. 1 Different Lives (449)

Different Lives (449)

The woman cried out as another spasm of pain shot through her body. Biting her lip, she tried to quiet her screams. He'd be angry if she made to much noise, and after being away from him so long, the last thing she wanted to do was make him angry.

 _He'll come._ She thought. _He'll be here._

It was 10:33 at night and she was alone in the hotel room of Seattle Platanian. Her head rolled back against the glass door that led to the balcony. With sweat dripping down her face, she looked outside at the sky where fireworks popped up in the air. It was July 4th, everyone was out celebrating with their friends and family while she waited for her mystery man.

 _Her mind drifted back to that, cold, Friday night of November. She and a couple of girlfriends decided to go out clubbing. It was ladies night so they got in free. She remembered sitting at the bar, searching the crowd of wasted people for him. He always came on Fridays, it wasn't the first time she saw him. His pale skin made him stick out, like a fly in milk, among the sun kissed people of Port Angeles._

 _His hair was blonde, unlike her fiery red locks, and he always wore that black leather jacket that smelled like smoke. But despite all his normal good looking qualities, it was his eyes that drew her in. Violet pools of creamy silk, that looked inhumane, called to her every time._

 _"Looking for someone?" His voice, a low husky rumble, sent a ripple of shivering awareness down her spine. Twisting in her stool, she faced him. Her breath escaped her body at the sight he presented. He didn't look like anyone she'd ever met before._

That's how it always happened. She'd come early to get a seat at the bar. Look through the crowd to see if she could find him, but it was no use. He always found her. That night was supposed to be like every other Friday. No names were exchanged, pleasantries were left unsaid, and they always went to Seattle Platanian. Room 12 on the 6th floor. That's where she was now, only this time he wasn't there. He wasn't coming this time.

"Ahh!" She screamed. Her breathing became more uncontrollable. It was time, she couldn't wait any longer! Taking a deep breathe, she pushed. Hard. In the back of her head she could hear someone running towards her room.

 _He's here, he came._ She thought, as the sound of her baby's cries filled the air. Releasing a breath she let her head fall back before patches of darkness blocked her vision.

§

It was September 10th, 10:43 PM, when it happened.

The pain was bewildering. She didn't understand, couldn't make since of what was happening. Her body tried to reject the pain, and she was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony.

"Get him out!" She screamed to her lover. "He can't breathe! Do it now!" How long had passed? Seconds or minutes? The pain was gone. Numb. She couldn't feel.

"You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

She cried out as something pulled at her stomach. What was taking so long? Why weren't they saving her baby? _He promised._ She thought. Edward has to save our child!

"Just do it! Forget about the morphine. Please!" She screamed as she felt her ribs start to break.

She tried to feel her heart, to find it, but she was so lost inside her own body. She couldn't feel things she should, nothing felt in the right place. Her mind was all jumbled. When she finally found her heart, she felt it slow down. At that point she just wanted to sleep.

No! Her head thundered. _I have been through too much in my life to let this take me. I'm gonna survive, I have to._ Her thoughts whispered. Death would have to wait. She wasn't going to let it steal away the chance of watching her baby grow up.

"Renesmee." Edward whispered.

Renesmee? It's a girl. She sighed. Renesmee did not cry, but she breathed in quick, startled pants. Her eyes were open, her expression so shocked it was almost funny. The little, perfectly round head was covered in a thick layer of mattered, bloody curls. Her irises were a familiar chocolate brown. Under the blood, her skin looked pale, a creamy ivory. All besides her cheeks, quick flamed with color.

Her tiny face was so absolutely perfect it stunned her mother. Is this real? Bella questioned. But she already knew the answer. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

She heard the sickening snap before she felt it. But then she did feel it, and she couldn't hold back her scream of agony. She wanted to stay awake, honestly. But the pain and exhaustion of child birth was catching up to her. Morphine wasn't enough anymore.

Blotches of red clouded her vision. She could faintly hear someone calling her name, but she was so far gone she couldn't answer. Finally she closed her eyes and let the hazy darkness claim her.

Her heart jumped, _please keep my baby safe._

§

"Do we have to?" She whispered. Looking over at her husband pleading silently with her eyes. Her face looking just as pale and sick as it had been 3 hours ago. It was 10:53 at night. The 31st of October, and she held her newborn babies in her arms, as she sat in the passenger seat of their old Buick.

"It's for the best. We can't risk the Volturi finding out, they'll be safe here." He whispered. He gently took his little boy from his mates arm and he got out the car. Walking over to her side, he helped her out, being mindful of the baby girl she cradled against her chest.

Twins. She'd given birth to twins. A little boy and girl. She smiled slightly as her daughter gripped her finger with her tiny fist.

"Rachel Rakelle." She murmured, swaying slightly from side-to-side. In response, Rachel scrunched her nose and smiled. Her baby blue eyes looked up curiously at her mother.

"Cameron Isaiah." The husband stated proudly. His dead, unbeating heart, jumped as his son let out a squeal of delight. "I think he likes it."

He wanted to run. To tell his wife to get back in the car. But he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Even if every instinct inside him was demanding he run, he knew that was impossible. Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked up at the building they were parked in front of. **'Miss Gram's Home for Orphans.'** It read.

"It's time." He whispered. His small companion looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Her lip quivered as she leaned in to kiss her son's head, brushing back his jet black hair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be a happy family with a white picket fence.

But in a world like theirs it was no room for a perfect life. They lived in a world of hate, greed, and blood lust. It wasn't safe for their children. No matter how much she wanted it to be.

But they'd be back. She was already giving up the opportunity to watch them grow, she wasn't about to give up their forever.

"We'll come back for them, won't we?" She asked quietly as they walked up the stairs of the orphanage.

"Yes." He replied, placing his son in the basket that sat on the porch. Cameron reached up for his father, wondering why he was on the ground. Rachel let out a loud wail as, she too, was put down next to her brother.

But then, when Rachel opened her little eyelids, her mommy and daddy were already gone.

§

The small lights flickering on-and-off on the Christmas tree were the only sound that could be heard in the living room. That and the screams of agony and abandonment from the new born baby girl in the corner on the floor.

She'd been thrown. Her mother and father on the other side of the room, as far away from her as possible. The joy and happiness they felt a few hours prior completely gone. The couple now felt disappointment and disgust. Well, no, the wife felt that way, but her husband felt love and curiosity, he just didn't show it.

His wife had just given birth to a healthy little girl. It was December 18 and he couldn't think of a better way to start off the holiday. All was going well until the baby pulled back her eyelids. Shades of purple and orange stared up at them in startled blinks.

"Demon!" She gasped. The mother had been raised in a very strict religious home. So anything that wasn't considered normal was of the devil. Ironic seeing as though she married a vampire.

Horror ran over her face like a tidal wave. Her weak arms raised and tossed the baby as far as she could. Her voice spewed out prayers as she crawled across the wooden floor of their home in the middle of the woods. Her husband called out her name in alarm. His body leaning towards their child to stop her screams of pain.

"Don't!" She spat. "That child is the seed of Satan. Brought here from hell to destroy us. You must kill it. Please, love, please." She begged. Torn between listening to his wife's orders and protecting his precious girl, he walked over and sat next to his wife, waiting for her to fall asleep from exhaustion.

When she did he carried her upstairs towards their bedroom. After he was sure she wouldn't wake, he went back down the steps and over to his Angel. She'd stopped crying, letting out a few sniffles in her sleep. Grabbing the quilt off the back of the sofa, he pick up her nude body before wrapping her slowly. Her eyes flew open in alarm as she waited for the unprovoked attack.

"It's alright." He shh her. "You're safe." He didn't know how he was going to tell his wife, but there was no way this baby was being harmed.

Dimples popped out at him, as if to say 'hi'. His daughter let peals of laughter flow from her mouth. Her tiny fingers gripped onto his shoulder length, Raven Black, hair. He ran his fingers softly of hers, it was completely identical to his.

"Jazzett Cyn." Absolutely perfect.

§

Rain pounded against the window outside, the background noise soothing her. Turns out it wasn't the mystery man rushing toward her room but hotel security. Apparently she wasn't as quiet as she'd hoped. Shivers ripples down her back as she pulled the hospital blanket up to her chin.

Why hadn't he been there? He wouldn't have forgotten. It was too important! **Where the hell was he?!** She felt betrayed. The pit of her stomach felt awful. It seemed somehow full even though she refused to eat the food the nurses tried to give her. After the 12th attempt they'd given up. _Good_. She thought. She didn't want to be here but they wouldn't let her leave, so if this is the only way to be disobedient then she'd happily starve.

Soft rasps sounded from the door. She didn't bother turning from her window, they weren't here for her. The nurse didn't even acknowledge the red headed woman on her way to the tiny pin that held the sleeping little girl. Her beautiful blonde locks taped down against her round head.

The nurse felt nothing but pity for the poor child. She would be forced to go home with a woman that wouldn't even look at her, let alone hold her. It was like she blamed the baby for something. Like everything that happen to her was the child's fault. Shaking her head sadly, she picked up the baby and walked towards the viewing room. _There_ , she thought. _Now you get to see friendly faces._

The nurse happily placed the newborn inside one of the very front cribs in front of the window. She smiled down at the baby before turning to do her rounds. It was only an hour later when she came back to check on the babies before her break, did she notice a man staring down at the little girl. His head was tilted as he stood close to the window, like he was inspecting the baby.

"Sir? Is she yours?" The nurse whispered softly.

"Yes." He stated. His voice rusty from not being used in a long time.

"Would you like to hold her? I could-"

"No." He growled. Stopping the young lady in her tracks. "Thank you though..uh.. Amy."

He stiffly turned and walked briskly down toward the exit. Amy felt another wave of sadness for the child. What was wrong with her parents? Shaking her head softly, Amy turned in the opposite direction of the man.

What she didn't realize was that the baby girl knew exactly who that man was. She could feel it deep down in her little infant body. Sadly somehow she knew she would never see him again. _Goodbye_.


	3. Hopeful Wishing (273)

Hopeful Wishing (273)

Taking in a deep breath, the little girl lifted her tiny fist to the door. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and she wore a pink jumper. Today was the first day of school so she decided to put on the best outfit she could find. Her big blue eyes traveled up the door as it cracked open.

"Mommy? I'm off to school now. I'll come right home and tell you all about it." Her body swayed back and forth as she waited for a reply. _Bang_! The door slammed and her heart broke. She never really understood why her mommy hated her, she was always a good girl. She was never too loud, or threw fits. She didn't cause trouble or get in her mother's way. And she didn't even go through her mom's cabinet filled with smelly bottles.

Picking up her princess book bag she headed out the door. Her mommy didn't want to drive her to school, her mommy never wanted to look at her. Because she looked too much like her father, not that she ever told her daughter. Sasha. That's what she was named.

Sasha often wondered what her mother looked like. All she ever saw was a glimpse of red hair turning the corner. And though she felt neglected at times she knew she could never leave. Where would she go? She had no other place to call home, but the moment she did, she would run.

Kicking the rocks out of her path, Sasha let her thoughts move from the depression of her little life. She hoped she'd meet some nice people at her new school.

* * *

Renesmee leaned her head back and sighed. Her much taller and wiser passenger glanced over at her. "You knew this was gonna happen eventually Nessie, don't seem so upset."

It wasn't that she didn't have time to prepare herself for today, it was that she just didn't see the reason why today had to happen. Going to public school was a complete waste, there wasn't a thing there that her family couldn't teach her. In fact she already knew enough about war than anybody her ' _age_ ' ever would.

Edward chuckled silently next to his sullen daughter. It had been two months since the intense, yet brief, confrontation with the Volturi. They all had been so wrapped up in the hell storm that was Aro that they forgot that they actually had a human facade to keep up. So instead of staying home and having fun with her family to her hearts content, she was being put in school. As a 1st grader. _Yay!_ She thought.

"I know." She sighed. "But I was hoping Aunt Alice would put a stop to it when she realized I couldn't play dress up twenty four seven."

 _What a waste of hope that was._ Alice was there first thing in the morning to help her get dressed. She'd seemed more excited than Renesmee was. It was obvious to everyone in the family that she'd seen something. But no matter what anyone said she wouldn't budge. Which wasn't completely unusual, Alice had a knack for surprises.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the school. Renesmee got out the car slumping feeling slightly put down.

 _Here we go._

* * *

Cameron's body bounced easily as Rachel's feet touched the bed. And when Cameron came back down her feet went up. That's how'd it been for the last 15 minutes. He'd been up late last night worrying about what the morning would bring, he now regretted that decision with gusto. He wanted to cherish what few moments of sleep he had left.

"Cammy! Come on Cam. Wake up!" Rachel's little feet kicked and probed at him repeatedly as she leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you excited? We get to go to school today! Its goanna be so fun. I can't wait to make new friends." She whispered the last part sadly. It was the tone of her voice that made Cameron look over his shoulder at her.

He sighed, finally sitting up in his twin shack bed and looked at her. They both knew how hard it was to make friends in the place where they lived. Being bounced around from place to place isn't really all that fun when you're a kid. Calling her name softly he smiled, "Your right. Today is going to be fun. I'm just tired is all. You wanna help me pick out my clothes?"

Rachel's gasp of excitement was the only response he needed. She rushed off to the trunk of clothes they shared and riffled threw it, mumbling something about first impressions.

Cameron just shook his head and turned toward the door, he was lucky his sister woke him up so early. If he had slept any later there would be no more food for them to eat. Walking into the kitchen quietly, he worked on making them breakfast.

* * *

She woke with a start. Something had scared her unconsciously, something loud. _Bang!_ There it was again. She could hear it from down the stairs. She knew that sound. It was the sounds of her mother's liquor cabinet being slammed closed. The curses that soon followed told Jazzett that her mother was out of everything, which also meant that she would be coming up to take her frustration out on her daughter.

Throwing the sheets off of her in a flurry, Jazzett rushed to her door before pushing a desk against it. _Daddy must not be home,_ she thought. It was only the time her mother really outwardly showed hate for her, though she was good at pretending in front of her husband. Jazzett was his most prized possession, some might even say he loved her more than his wife. Whenever he was home he gave his daughter his undivided attention and Jazzett loved those moments the best because they were better than the times he was angry and his attention was on her mommy. Or those moments when he was feeling extra affectionate and came into her room with his pants around his ankles.

She didn't know how to feel about those moments. Because from she understood all the other daddy's in their neighborhood only did things like that with the other mommy's, it wasn't supposed to be a child's thing to do. But still whenever it did happen her father told her he loved her and that was a good thing. At least she hoped it was. She didn't want to stick out more than she already did. It was her eyes that made everyone run away in the playground. Finally her daddy had had enough of it and bought her itchy contacts. When Jazzet heard he mother finally give up on trying to get through her bed room door she got up off the floor in the corner and worked on getting dressed for school.

* * *

"Hello! Why aren't you just the cutest thing! Do you have a name sweetheart."

 _Really?_ Renesmee's mind whispered. _Doesn't everyone have a name?_ The overly excited lady that stood in front of Renesmee was a little on the plump side. With her bright orange hair, that still smelled like bleach hair dye from the week before, and her unattractive pink lipstick that stuck to her teeth, it was hard for her to believe that this women was supposed to be filling her mind with knowledge for the next year.

"Its okay to be shy honey. Everyone is on their first day. My name is Miss Lani." Clearly Miss Lani had mistaken Renesmee's small form to mean her brain was also a little small.

"My name is Renesmee."

"Oh well that's lovely dear... um do you have a nickname or anything else someone calls you by?"

Nessie's lip quirked at the lady. It was obvious that she was struggling to find a way to not offend the little girl in front of her. Miss Lani had been teaching for a very long time and she'd come across a few name that struck her uncommon but never had she heard something as peculiar as this one.

And from the way the girl in front of her stared she knew she had not been the first to think the name to be so absurd.

"My family calls me Nessie." Renesmee decided that this was better than having everyone around her messing up her name, which irritated her to the utmost, and if she couldn't control the fact that she had to be here than she would certainly control how people around would call her.

* * *

The young boy sighed in frustration for the fifth time since sitting down at the round blue table. It didn't matter how many times he asked nicely, or how many times he phrased it Rachel just wouldn't stop swinging her feet wildly around. She was so excited about being at school that she literally couldn't contain herself.

Rachel was content to sit there and scribble across the pink construction paper with her yellow crayon, pink and yellow were her favorite colors. Back at home there was never enough crayons to go around, and the single ones that she did managed to find scattered around the floor were always broken and dull. Rachel was excited that she'd finally had all the crayons her heart could want and the fact that she didn't have to share a box was just the cherry on top.

And it was that excitement that caused her feet to swing wild, and she did apologize profusely every time she kicked Cameron under the table. But she knew he wasn't really angry with her. Because it wasn't the crayons in front Rachel that made her feet swing, it was just who she was as a person and her twin couldn't fault her for that.

He hadn't seen Rachel smile this much since they'd both saved up enough quarters, dimes, and nickels to get ice cream from the dinner down the road from their home.

So this time when her feet lurched at him underneath the table he didn't even glance up from the gamestop screen in his hand. He was just happy that his sister wasn't sad anymore, and to him that price was worth any kind of pain.

* * *

 _"Why is she looking at that?"_

 _"My mommy says that those are to grown up for me."_

 _"She's so silly. Why would she look at that when there are pretty dollies everywhere?!"_

Sasha pouted for what must've been the hundredth time today. She could hear what everyone was saying about her, and it didn't make her feel good. Apparently the great words of Harry Potter wasn't appreciated by her classmates. She wished she could turn down her hearing.

Because to her it seemed like she heard what others around her couldn't. Including birds outside in the tree tops, and the drip of faucet still running in the boys bathroom. She also heard the bad words Miss Lani was whispering in the backroom as she struggled with some heavy paint.

Yeah, her ears were different that most peoples. At first she was worried that she was a freak. Having saw the word in the dictionary, and seeing how it matched her to the T.

 _Freak- 2. a person with an unusual physical or mental abnormality_.

Everything about her screamed abnormal. All the way from her impeccable ears to her outstanding mind. A mind that could withstand Harry Potter for hours. She couldn't forget to count her skin as well, being forced to stay out of the public's eye on extremely sunny days was no fun for a seven year old.

Sasha had learned early on that if you wanted to fit in you had to do things differently than people. And that didn't make her a freak, it made her unique.

 _Unique- 1. being one of its kind; unlike anything else_.

She made her way over to the blue table, _they seem nice._

* * *

The little phone in her pocket buzzed as she stepped on to the pavement. Jazzett already knew it was her daddy calling and chose to ignore it. Her mother had probably called him spewing lies about how she wouldn't let her help this morning while trying to get ready for school, and she knew when her father picked her up later he would have questions.

Whether or not she was going to tell the truth... well that's the real mystery. Because her mind already knew that if she told the truth her mom would get an ouch. But if she lied her daddy would spank her bottom until it was red for being so disobedient.

There was no one there to greet her at the door so she wandered in without instruction. A smirk fell in place on her lips when she saw that this place was no different than the movies she saw on tv. There were cliches everywhere.

You had the bratty pinked out girls over by the doll houses, and it looked like you absolutely had to have pink something on before you could play with them. Even the table they were sitting at was pink.

Then there was the gamers at the orange table, the bookworms at the yellow table, shy yet also welcoming kids at the purple table, and finally the tough trouble kids, that anyone could tell like making messes, at the red table.

Jazzett didn't want to sit with any of these children because they all seemed rather stuck in their ways. Anything that was considered different from the clique was not prohibited. Making her way to the blue table she thought, _here we go._


	4. Alliance (629)

Renesmee made her way over to the blue table in the middle of the 1st grade classroom. The children there didn't look so aggravating. They were a little strange, but the thought of sitting with them calmed her, so she marched up ready to introduce herself. It was annoying how predictable what happened next was. Miss Lani was attempting to walk, a stack of paint cans blocking her view, and if that wasn't bad enough she walking straight towards Renesmee!

It was already to late. If Nessie was suddenly not there anymore by the time the paint fell then everyone would wonder how she moved so fast. She didn't need to draw attention to herself on the first day. Looking up at the green paint that was about to land directly on her head, Nessie sighed. This is so embarrassing. She thought.

"Watch Out!" Rachel screamed in Sasha's ear causing her to jump and her book to fly up in the sky. The sound of paint landing on top of Renesmee's head could be heard all around, but before anyone could react, the copy of Harry Potter knocked into the Black paint can still in Miss Lani's hand.

The tin of Black paint leaned in the opposite direction than the first and toppled right over Jazzett, causing the paint that was inside to stain her face and hair.

"Oh!" Sasha whispered. Her hand coming up to cover her face.

It was quiet for a moment. But of course being that it was a room full of first graders, the little children soon started to laugh at the girls covered in paint.

"Hey! Stop that, its not funny." Rachel yelled stomping her feet for extra emphasis. Rachel was never one to let things go. If she saw people being picked on she would put herself in their shoes. Literally, just so they wouldn't be alone, and that's why she grabbed the yellow bucket of paint from a cart nearby and doused herself in it.

Grabbing the white and red paint from the bottom shelf she threw the red on her brother and the white on Sasha's pink jumper.

"What you do that for?" Sasha whispered with her head down disappointed. She made it her priority to not mess up her clothes. She didn't want give her mommy another reason to hate her.

"Because you don't want them to be by themselves do you?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips. "Friends are supposed to stand with each other."

"Friends?" Cameron spoke for the first time. He sighed as the gameboy beep and cranked because of the paint that was now leaking inside. "We don't even know these people Rach."

Miss Lani, after seeing that none of the children in front over her were going to cry or throw fits, walked away out into the hall to find a janitor. All the other kids had gone back to playing.

"Of course we do!" Rachel cheered. "Us hybrids have to stick together!"

Three bodies all froze. Cameron looked at his sister horrified, what was she doing. Did she want to get caught? Renesmee looked at the short, curly head girl scared, she'd been so sure she was being careful. Sasha wasn't looking at anyone. She couldn't process what was happening. But Jazzett, she just looked down at her clothes upset that they'd been ruined. This was her favorite leather jacket. She wasn't surprised, she'd known what they were when she walked in. That was why she choosed sit with them.

Rachel was happy that she managed to catch them by surprise, though she looked Jazzett with a smirk. The two of them were going to be close. She turned around and skipped to the back of the room knowing the others would soon follow.

* * *

You could hear children's shrieks of excitement as they ran around outside playing with one another, it was warm outside and Miss Lani decided that recess was much needed.

Jazzett sat with her back against a tree while facing the others, no one spoke, no one knew what to say. She'd known all along what they were, as soon as she walked through those doors and felt 4 new gifts all rush into her body at once. She knew.

Jazzett's gift was being a copycat. She could copy others gifts and make them hers as well.

Her Dad would have many of his associates come over to meet her, under the pretense that it was a social call instead of a business one. The truth was he'd only have the ones with gifts visit and let Jazzett collect them all. Her Dad only knew the surface of her gift and she liked it that way, it was a secret she kept from him.

She told him that if a person used their gifts while she was around then it would be hers. She lied, as long as she was in the same room as the person their gift was hers. Simple.

"I don't think that's going to come out." Nessie murmured to Sasha who was currently trying to scrub the white paint out of her clothes.

Letting out a deep sigh Sasha bowed her head. "I know. But I was hoping..." Rachel squished her hands together and looked over at her apologetically and whispered 'sorry'. "It's alright, I know you were only trying to make them feel better."

"Won't your parents be upset you ruined your clothes?" Renessme directed at the twins.

"We don't have parents." Cameron stated bluntly. Rachel's gaze fell to the floor, _I didn't want anyone to know._

Nessie's reply was quiet and sullen. "Sorry."

It was quiet for a while after that, all of them collecting their thoughts. It was comical actually, five kids all in a circle with such serious expressions on their face.

"My mom hates me." Sasha blurted. "I don't know why, but she does. Ever since I was a baby and I don't know who my father is. He hasn't ever been around."

Four pairs of eyes stared at her and waited for her to finish.

"I don't even know what she looks like. My mom." Letting out a laugh she continued, "isn't that crazy? I've never seen her face even once. I have always had to take care of myself."

* * *

"We've been to foster care, orphanages, group homes too. Anywhere in the system you name it, we've been there, even got separated for a couple of months once." Cameron said, him and his sister staring at each other.

* * *

"I was born here and haven't left. My family is...big. By big I mean there's a lot of us, different species and all" Nessie chuckled.

* * *

"No." That was all she said but it spoke volumes.

They knew it was bad, really really bad. By the way her eyes looked everywhere but at them, how her shoulder raised to rub against her ear, and the way she cleared her throat getting rid of those raw emotions. She wasn't ready to talk, or tell. To let these strangers in. Because, yeah they were nice, and they told her their lives when they didn't have to. But that was their choice, and she wasn't ready. Her weight shifted forward as she felt the burnt flesh on her back begin to burn.

* * *

Bella leaned her arm in the window of the passenger seat where Esme sat as she waited for the 1st grade class to be released. She could smell her little nudge from outside, her nose wrinkled as the smell of led accompanied it.

"Are you finally ready to tell us what's got you so excited Alice?" Carlisle asked from the drivers seat of the sleek Black Cadillac Escalade that seated the whole family. He casted a look at her through the rear view mirror.

"And why we all had to be here to get Nessie from school."Esme's soft voice added from the passenger seat.

Jasper hummed in agreement and lifted an eyebrow in Edward's direction. "Still don't know what she saw?"

Edward grimaced and shook his head 'no'

"Alice just tell us already, I know you want to, you've been holding it all day." Came Rosalie's voice from the back seat. Her head was tucked under Emmett's chin.

"Alright. I had a vision a few nights ago about today. About Nessie's first day, who she'd meet. Renesme isn't the only one." Alice breathed. "There are others like her, hybrids, and they're here."

* * *

School let out and the five of them walked out together with a new understanding. A secret. They weren't really friends, something like alliances, a weight had been lifted from their tiny little shoulders and it felt good. Now Nessie was excited for the next school day to come, Sasha wasn't worried about saying the wrong thing or making anyone mad, the twins didn't notice but that feeling of being abandoned was fading, and Jazzett felt relieved of her pain, the bruises and burns didn't hurt when they were around.

* * *

Alice smiled and sat back as the kids said they goodbyes and parted ways. Their family was about to get a lot bigger.


End file.
